


Happy Anniversary

by NEStar



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pov's on how to celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Simon**

 

In all the time Simon had been on board Serenity he had never really missed his wealth. His love for his sister River had made giving it up easy and his love for his wife Kaylee had made just living easy.

 

But as much as Simon had learned to get by without, there were times he wished for just a bit of what he used to get paid.

 

Two weeks before his first anniversary was one such time. Simon could remember his mother receiving tickets to the opera, new silk dresses, or jewels from his father on their anniversary. And while Kaylee wasn't the sort of woman who was into finery, she liked to look but would rather wear her jumpsuit, Simon wished he could find something.

 

However the chances of find the perfect gift in this shop seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Everything looked like either something that Kaylee would have no use for or just plan wouldn't like.

 

Simon was just about to leave when a small peg board display caught his eye. There, in between the plastic pearls and the flaking gold necklaces, was a patch. It was shaped like a banana, but with arms and legs, it had red shoes on it's feet and a big smile on it's face.

 

It was the very essence of Kaylee, practical but whimsy at the same time. It was perfect.

 

* * *

**Kaylee**

 

Kaylee had been nervous all day. Nervous that Serenity wouldn't set down on time, nervous that the contact would decide to go with someone else, nervous that River would pick up on her thoughts and blab to Simon. But then River was the one to tell Kaylee about Simon's love of coffee, so the last worry was probably not that big, but still...

 

Kaylee had never celebrated am anniversary before.

 

 

The other guys she had been with had never lasted long enough for there to be an anniversary, and even more then that, this was Simon.

Simon who had look good enough to eat that first day. Simon who told her that manners were the only thing he had to show her how much he liked her. Simon who said she was pretty pretty. Simon who's one regret was not having been with her. Simon who manged to goof up his proposal. Simon who had told her on their wedding night that she had taken away all of his regrets and she was his only dream.

 

A guy like that, Kaylee just had to find a present for.

 

Of course she had surprised him last night in the med bay, but that wasn't really a proper gift.

 

And the feeling she got hearing Simon yell her name like that was just as enjoyable for her...

 

No, Simon deserved a real gift, and as long as they set down on time and Kaylee could make it to Martha's he would have one.

 

Kaylee could just imagine the look on her husbands face when she brought him a real cup of coffee. It was perfect.


End file.
